Miramol Town
by KurunaGirl
Summary: No one remembers Miramol Town and the secrets it harbours, but May always seems to find trouble, doesn't she? The contest's in a few days, but let's enjoy the festivities while we're at Miramol Town, won't we? Contestshipping.


Oopies…happy belated birthday EternityRoze262! ^^" This was going to be a oneshot, but then I ended writing more and more…so yeah. This is a bit weird, but...

Now go and read her stories! XD

**Miramol Town**

_For: EternityRoze262_

* * *

><p>'<em>Along the quaint path of Route 32, you will find some rare Bug-type Pokemon in the shrubbery-<em>

"I don't see any Pokemon anywhere…" May muttered, glancing at all the empty trees around her.

'_Unfortunately, this place is mostly uninhabited-*click*'_

"Thanks Dexter. You can stop now," she sighed, stuffing her PokeDex back into her backpack.

May was on her way to Azalea Town for a Coodinator's Meet. Only Coordinators with over three badges would be able to enter. Thankfully, she had just secured her third badge in Violet City, successfully scoring a win from Harley (and barring him from the Coordinator's Meet as a bonus).

Anyone who has wandered along Route 32 before knows that it's a relatively long path with nothing special except for the Union Cave. May had started walking a few hours ago, but if she turned around, she could still see Violet City in the far distance.

"Skitty, come on out!" May said, tossing Skitty's Pokeball high into the air. Skitty gracefully did a back flip before landing near May's feet, looking inquisitively at her.

"I'm sorry, Skitty, I was just a bit bored," she said sheepishly at the Kitten Pokemon. It leapt up playfully on May's shoulder in reply. May ruffled its fur gently with her one hand, and took out her map with the other.

"Let's see…we should be right about…here." May said disappointedly, indicating a spot very close to Violet City on the map. "I guess we'll have to camp out for the night." Skitty mewed in disagreement and thwacked May's Poketch with its tail.

"I know that it's only ten right now Skitty, but I've been walking since seven and I can still see Violet City," May explained. "I think it'd take at least three days to get to Azalea Town. At least the Coordinator's Meet doesn't start in a week!"

"_Mew!_"

"…Oh hush Skitty. I'm might be rushed at times, but I'm never late for anything, am I?"

* * *

><p>"We are now a quarter of the way through Route 32!" May announced to a sleeping Skitty. It groggily opened its eyes and yawned.<p>

"_Mew_?" it inquired. _'How about some food?'_

"Oh, Skitty, I'm sorry, I forgot all about lunch!" May exclaimed. "Thanks for reminding me!" She hurriedly dug through backpack and dug out a bag of Pokemon food, and a sandwich for herself.

"Come on out, guys!" May said as she hurriedly released her Pokemon. "Time for lunch!"

Blaziken, Beautifly and Glaceon were understanding, Munchlax was not.

_ "Munch munch Munchlax!" _our favourite Munchlax complained. '_I'm starving! Wasn't lunch supposed to start an hour ago?' _

It attempted to grab the bag of Pokemon food from May, but May had an iron grip on it and refused to let go.

"Munchlax, wait your turn!" she scolded as she poured out the Pokemon food into five containers. She gave Munchlax the largest amount but within a few seconds, all of Munchlax's food was gone. He had just eyed Beautifly's bowl when Beautifly used Psychic to levitate the bowl away from Munchlax's chubby hands.

_"Beautifly!"_ it said irritably. '_You just had your share!'_

_ "Munch!" _Munchlax argued back. _'I'm hungry!'_

Sweatdropping, May watched them bicker back and forth. "At least Munchlax won't try to eat Glaceon's food…" she mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich. "I don't think I'll be able to get him to a Pokemon Center that fast this time."

* * *

><p>"It's getting dark…" May trailed off. "Do you think we should set up camp soon, Glaceon?"<p>

_"Glace!"_ Glaceon agreed. (Skitty had gone into its Pokeball for a nap) _'Why not?'_

_ "_Let's look for a better place to set up camp first though," May suggested. They were currently in a completely straight path cutting through an empty plain. The horizon was flat as far as the eye could see. "There isn't any shelter here."

Half an hour later, they finally reached the end of the plain.

"I never knew that a plain could be so flat and so…long." May panted. "Let's just find a nice big tree as shelter, and we'll be settled for the night. Agreed, Glaceon?"

"_Glaceon!"_ it chirped happily. _'Agreed!'_

Along the path which May was currently walking on was surrounded by young evergreens placed at even distances apart; they didn't provide much shelter. She couldn't see any tall trees further on as well.

"That's a bit weird. This path is so weathered and worn but the trees here are so young! I wonder what happened here…" May mused. "Maybe we'll see the cause further ahead."

After a few hundred metres or so, the reason for the new trees was clearer. There was a huge crater in the middle of the road. Gigantic boulders were strewn here and there. But what was most unsettling were some smooth rocks placed in rows off to one side.

_Tombstones… _

"What happened here?" May asked, shuddering. "Glaceon do you think-" But Glaceon had already returned itself to its Pokeball.

May walked carefully around the crater, averting her eyes from the 'graveyard' and climbing silently over boulders in her way. After what seemed like an eternity, she reached the far edge of the crater. Trembling a bit, she threw one last glance behind her.

'_I will come back…'_

Gasping in shock, she rushed down the path like a frightened rabbit.

* * *

><p>"Hello young traveler. I see that you've come far and it's dark already; would you like to stay for the night?"<p>

After running away from the huge crater in the road, May had run heedlessly until she tripped over a fallen sign. Upon inspection, she found out that it was an old sign indicating the name of a town that she couldn't read as the letters had faded pretty badly.

There was a rutted dirt trail leading off from the path, and May had decided to explore it anyways, seeing as she had no proper place to camp for the night.

"Yes, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother to you," May answered politely to the old man who had stopped her when she arrived at the silent town. (It was past midnight already) "May I ask why didn't I see your town on my map?"

The aging man's features darkened briefly, then he resumed his calm air. "It's late already. You should rest, and I'll tell you tomorrow. Besides, some things are better told in daylight. Here is our inn. We don't have many visitors, but a young man arrived here yesterday. Maybe you can meet him tomorrow as well."

He had been ushering May into a room on the second floor of the inn as he was speaking. When May was settled, he offered her a set of keys and a sad smile.

"We haven't had visitors for five years…" he sighed, running a hand through his beard, then abruptly cleared him throat. "Our annual festivities start tomorrow. Though you are just visitors, you're welcome to join. The more the merrier, right?" With that, he gave a short bow and backed out of May's room, closing the door gently behind him with a soft click.

* * *

><p>What happened to me? I can only write weird stuff now. D: I'm incredibly rusty and I haven't written anything for like four months! No! Maybe the other factor would be that I haven't read any books since the start of the school year. Aww...<p>

This is a (lame) introduction. I don't know, this'll be 3-5 chapters long or less. It's supposed to be a oneshot, but then I figured it'd be too long to be a oneshot once I finished typing it. XD

The old man talks in short sentences because he's old. And he has a _secret_..

Once again, happy belated b-day EternityRoze262! *hugs you guiltily*


End file.
